


A Midnight's Tryst

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dragon features, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, light possessive behavior, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: A failed attempt to get a glass of water quickly turns a quiet night into an eventful one...
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	A Midnight's Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOO YA'LL THOUGHT DIVUS AND DIRE WERE THE ONLY MEN I WANTED TO EYE EMOJI??? Nah Malleus is a hardcore fav too. How could he not be. He's just a really nice, deep voice, is an incredibly adorable nerd, and he's my friend [Redacted]'s Depressed Gothic Nightmare Man, so even if he WASN'T my type I'd still love him!
> 
> Also he's a 6'7 tall dragon man with horns AND a tail, which is VERY eye-emoji. (Which is kinda funny though cause normally when I write him I lean more into Cute Mal Mal rather than Spicy Mal Mal LMAOO.)
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

“... Mmm…” 

I had no idea what compelled me to do so, but I opened my eyes, finding myself facing the dim moonlight that filtered through the curtain of Malleus’ room… Though my eyes fluttered closed once more, I knew it was ultimately for naught, and that I really wouldn’t be able to return to sleep anytime soon…

So with great resignation, I sighed, deciding to take the opportunity to get some water, and maybe mindlessly scroll through Magicam. Even at these hours, surely at least a handful of people were up and posting… I fumbled to unwrap the thick, heavy comforters from my body, hissing at the chill of the night breeze as I finally was freed…

Well. Not really, because a tail was curled snugly around my leg.

I glanced over at Malleus, who was completely passed out. (If I hadn’t seen him sleep before, I’d assume he was an actual corpse with how deep he could be…) All I could do was sigh in defeat, knowing that chances were, he’d wake up if I tried to leave… But I was thirsty…

I glanced back at him once more, making sure he didn’t even do so much as shuffle, before gently grabbing his tail, struggling to find a secure grip around the smooth scales (or at least one that wouldn’t disturb him,) beginning to gently pry it from around my leg. I froze, hearing him mumble in his sleep, but it seemed to be nothing… Slowly, but surely, I managed to peel off the long, thick tail, leaving nothing but tiny imprints of scales along my thigh.

“Hoo…” Freedom…

The soles of my feet touched against the soft carpeting of his room, my hands reaching out to feel out where the walls of the pitch black room were… (That was the disadvantage of staying at Diasomnia. The lighting was… Nonexistent, at best.) 

“Oomf…!” I winced, hearing the bedside table rustle as I accidentally smacked it. I froze, glancing back at Malleus… Yet he simply rolled over. “... Oh thank g-AH!”

Immediately, I felt a tail, chilled by the night air curl around my waist, before dragging me further into the bed, followed by the smallest chuckle.

“YOU WERE AWAKE?!?!”

“I awoke the moment you stirred, I was just interested to see what you’d attempt, child of man…” It must’ve been true… Even now, his words were thick with sleep. Though he couldn’t see, I pouted at his back, going to remove the tail from my waist. This time however, it wouldn’t budge. I tried again, only to feel the tip of his tail lightly smack my hand in warning.

“Malleus…” His tail finally unwrapped from me, but I knew it wasn’t freedom. In a matter of moments, his own limbs wrapped around my body, impossibly tall legs locking me in place. “Malleus… Please… I want a glass of water…” 

He said nothing. (Probably trying to make me think he’d already fallen asleep.) … Well, if he was going to play dirty, so was I. It took a bit of adjusting, from where I was nestled into his neck, but I managed to crane my head enough so I could reach his ear, gently breathing against the soft flesh before giving it a soft nibble.

“... Mmhm…” His grip didn’t loosen, but I did see him glowing eyes peer up at me. “Cease this at once child of man, and go back to sleep…” And thus his eyes closed once more.

“I will… Once you let me get a glass of water.” I nibbled at his ear again, perfectly aware of how his tail twitched in excitement. “I’ll be back right after… We both know that.” He mumbled something I couldn’t quite understand, and soon I found myself freed, the man coming to sit up to face me. It was clear that he was still sleepy, but there was a tinge of something else in his eyes now…

“Hm… Well, I suppose if you truly crave a drink so, I should let you go… On one condition.” Sharp claws gently grazed along my cheek, his thumb playfully swiping against my lips. “Once you return to my bedchamber, you shall allow me to entertain myself for a while, even if it causes you to lose your own sleep… Is that acceptable, [Name]?” 

His free hand came to rest at my waist, his other leaving my face to grab my own hand, which he brought to his lips. A soft, gentle kiss was placed along the flesh… Yet there was no denying it, the subtle, yet alluring lust contained within those gleaming green eyes as he looked into my own, his kiss melting into a teasing nip of fingertips, before his reptilian tongue came to lick away the drop of blood that escaped it…

His gaze was a command, harsh, domineering… All you needed to know that he would take everything you’d willingly give him, and even find a way to selfishly take more… Yet at the same time, it was an invitation. An invitation to grow warm under his touch, to let him mark you, claim you, destroy you… But only if you accepted to do so. You could simply turn over, stating you were too tired to allow as such, or even return to Ramshackle if you so preferred, because claiming you as his own was of no enjoyment if you didn’t desire to be his…

Gently tipping his head up, my gaze met his own, and at that moment, it reflected the same lust within.

As if clockwork, my fingers entwined with his own, the man pulling me into his lap as our lips connected. It’d been countless times we’d done such an act, yet even now, it never paled in comparison of the first moment, his hands moving to my hips to gently grind me against him as my own fumbled to remove his nightshirt, wanting nothing more than to reveal the smooth, creamy skin beneath, wanting to see the rays of the moon shine upon it…

Yet when his own hands soon moved to do the same, I laughed, gently brushing them away (much to his dismay.) When curious eyes looked to mine, I simply smiled.

“Remember, Draconia… My throat’s still quite parched…”

For a split second, he frowned, before it curled back into a smile once more.

“Of course… Do take your time, child of man…” With that, he placed one last kiss atop my forehead before gently shooing me away…

Those emerald eyes holding nothing but promises of what awaited upon my return.

\-----------

My hands trembled from excitement, barely able to hold the chilled glass…

Truth be told, I didn’t even want the drink anymore. The only reason I truly stepped away was so I could toy with the man a bit, yet… At the same time, the idea of returning back to that room… I wanted to enjoy it longer, the thrill that came with knowing just what awaited me, knowing that each and every moment I forced him to wait longer was a moment he’d soon use against me…

Would he bind me to the bed with magic, able to do nothing but writhe beneath his hot, calculating touches? Or perhaps he’d simply grow unhinged, taking me as if he were nothing but a wild beast who craved his own satisfaction before all… I quickly drowned the glass, needing to cool myself from such thoughts. Though even a few seconds more would be delightful, it was in poor taste, to say the least, to continue having such images running through my mind in the kitchen, of all places…

Slowly, yet surely, I made my way back to his own bedchamber, climbing the many sets of stairs with none to accompany me other than the soft patter of my feet, and the flickering torches that lined the halls… 

Soon enough, I found myself facing his door, able to feel the tension from behind it even here…

I knocked, (simply to be polite,) before quickly letting myself in

“Malleus…?” Carefully stepping into the pitch-black suite, I found no signs of life about… The door was quietly closed from behind, the room managing to become ever darker as I carefully stepped towards the bed…

“You’ve made me wait quite a while… Child of man…” 

“Ah…!” I felt a firm body from behind pull me close, a hand coming to rest under my chin, forcing me to gaze up… “Malleus…”

I was unable to get another word out, the man leaning over (with difficulty) to cut me off with a kiss… Like before, it was a hungry, domineering kiss, that demanded every last breath I owned…

And then it stopped with a huff.

“... This is causing my neck to ache… Turn around.” I quickly complied, coming to face him, yet gasped in surprise as I suddenly found myself lifted into the air, quickly wrapping my arms around him. Before I could even chastise him for the lack of warning, his tongue had taken the opportunity to slip back into my mouth, the long appendage quickly overwhelming my own as he carried me back to the couch, smiling as I started to gently smack along his back for air…

Of course, the jerk chose the last possible second to, enjoying the way I panted, greedily taking back the air that was stolen from me in the night breeze.

“M-Malleus…” It was now that I realized he’d sat on the couch, with me sitting against his lap. While I was gone, he’d apparently tossed away his pants, yet still left his boxers remaining. Even so, I could already see the massive shaft, thick and hard through the dark fabric… 

Suddenly, a touch that felt like ice crept into the back of my shirt. I was barely able to register the feeling of scales before his tail tore into my night shirt, the flimsy fabric barely hanging onto my arms.

“M-MALLEUS!!!” He simply gave me a smug look, his own claws quickly tearing away the remains of my shirt, before moving to the shorts beneath, pausing only to dip his hand into the front to feel me through my underwear.

“Can you blame me for such uncouth behavior? It’s no fault of mine for being impatient tonight…” Feeling how wet I was through my panties, he moaned, as if the mere thought itself brought him pleasure. “While I’d love nothing more than to ravage you… I have a... Proposal, for you tonight…”

At this, I couldn’t help but be intrigued, so much so that I ignored the tears that resounded through the air once more.

“A proposal? Now what could that be… Ah...” Two of those long, thick fingers slipped past my lower lips, the man humming in delight from how easily I took him…

“In due time I shall say. For now, simply relax beneath my touch… Whether you accept or not, you’ll still need to be prepared to take me.” 

That was more than an easy command to follow… As his fingers pumped into me at a slow, easy pace, his thumb came to rest at my clit, gently toying with the small bundle of nerves in just the right way to make me cry out in delight… I peered down at the man from where he sat, finding his eyes trained on my very own, watching each and every reaction he’d pry from me, Malleus smiling in mischief before plunging a third deep inside along the others, a shudder running down my spine from the fullness as they stretched me out…

… Yet… Despite everything, something felt… Off. While this wasn’t bad, (far from it,) it felt… Strangely tame, compared to normal. Of course, not every session spent together was an intense night of passion, yet… It was almost as if it were our first time again, the man being extremely gentle, not wanting to hurt me… (The only exception to that night being the tip of his tail, which gently trailed along my spine.) A fourth finger had curled into me when I’d finally decided to ask.

“Malleus… Is everything alright? I’m not fragile, you know?” His gaze finally turned away, my heart pounding at the tinge of red that suddenly crossed his face.

“I am well aware… It’s just that… I desire to try something different tonight, and want to make sure you’re fully prepared.” He was so cute… Such a contrast to the man I’d seen mere moments earlier.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Mal Mal… After all, I’ve taken this many times before, I don’t see how this time could be different.” The man hissed as I gently grabbed his cock, giving it a light, yet firm squeeze. I could feel the breeze from when his tail flicked behind me. “So why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking, and I’ll tell you what I think?”

For the first time since we’d woken up, it was silent, the man pouting as he struggled to think of the right words…

“... You are aware of how I can change my appearance at will, yes? As with my tail, for example…”

“Mmhm…”

“Well… If you would allow it, I desire to take you… But with…” 

“... Oh… Oh! That’s… You can do that???” I couldn’t even tell how red he’d gotten, the man immediately regretting his words and ducking away in the crook of my neck.

“It’s nothing. Let us pretend I never spoke of this…” His words came out muffled from my skin, and I did my best not to laugh at the cuteness of it. Instead, I gently pat his head, gently running my hand through his hair.

“Mal Mal…” Guiding his head back up to face me, I softly kissed him. “It’s okay, I’m not upset. If anything, I’m honored you trust me enough to ask this… Besides, I…” Now it was my turn to grow flushed. “... I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued…” At that, his eyes widened, the man unable to keep his gaze on me.

“... Do you truly mean such? If you’d prefer, we could simply continue the night as normal…!” This time, I took the initiative, pushing the man against the couch before taking his lips into my own. Despite his surprise, he quickly melted into me, moaning into the passionate embrace.

“... I’m completely sure, Mal Mal… If you need reassurance…” My fingers dipped into my folds, still finding them soaking, before bringing the digits back up, gently pushing them past his lips. Eyes lidded in lust, he eagerly took them, licking them completely clean.

“... Very well… But if at any moment your mind changes, I demand you state as such! … Now, I have one other request for you, if we are to do this...”

“Oh?” I had to admit, I was a little mournful as he gently put me off his lap, into the seat of the couch besides him, yet watched patiently as he moved to his drawer. I watched as he took out two of his uniform ties, giving them a light tug before returning.

“... I know I am already being quite selfish tonight, yet… Would you mind?” I simply smiled, giving a gentle nod.

The room soon delved into silence, yet it was a comforting one as he pulled my hands behind me, carefully binding them together with the tie. He took great care to ensure that I wouldn’t come loose, but that it wouldn’t cause harm before grabbing the next tie. The last thing I saw before my world descending into total darkness was our reflections in the mirror, his hands lightly trembling… (Now, was it from anxiety, or… Excitement?)

Either way, I had no way to tell now. All I could do was listen to cues on what would occur next. 

… I could just barely make out his footsteps, quietly leaving my side… A few moments followed, and I heard a drawer open, the contents rustling about before he hummed in satisfaction. Soon enough, it was slid shut, and I could hear him return, alongside a “pop.”

“A-ah! C-cold…!”

“Apologies, human. It will be necessary, however…” I didn’t doubt that, as we’ve used quite a bit of lube in even normal sessions, yet that didn’t change the fact that a heads-up would’ve been nice… Though it didn’t take long to quickly warm up, his fingers slipped into me once more to make sure each and every inch would be well coated…

Though I’m sure his original reason for blindfolding me was due to his self-consciousness, it did prove to have a major downside… (Excluding my sight, of course.) Each and every one of his actions seemed to feel more intense than usual, the few moments of those long fingers scissoring within was already making me writhe beneath his touches, and I could tell he noticed, curling his fingers right against that spot that made me see stars despite the fabric around my eyes…

“... Ah… I supposed a quick taste wouldn’t hurt, as long as you continue to sing such sweet songs…” His fingers left once more, but I was a bit too worried to care.

“W-wait… Is it safe to consume? The lube, I mean…” I could only hope so, from the quiet licks I heard. (He must’ve been cleaning his fingers again.)

“Indeed. Don’t fret, little human, I planned ahead for occasions such as this. Now, you’ll spread your legs further for me, won’t you?” Even if he hadn’t asked, I’d already followed his command. Even so, he still struggled to fit in fully between them due to his size, yet from the shudder I could barely feel, that only seemed to delight him further.

“So small… So beautiful…” Sharp nails grazed along the smooth flesh of my thighs, and soon I could feel him nuzzle it too. “It would be a shame for such a lovely human to fall ill, to become bedridden for their few, remaining days… Wouldn't you agree, [Name]?” I could feel my body heat up further as he gently blew upon my heat.

“Is that a question, or a threat, Draconia…” Such an answer I’d never truly know. After all, the truth was deep within those chartreuse eyes…

“Hm… I’ll let you decide, my little human…” Not a moment after, large, cold hands pulled me close to the edge of the couch, an inhuman tongue slithering into my heat with a hunger that none could rival.

It took everything I had not to scream, only the fear of someone overhearing, and being privy to the knowledge of our sinful acts. Even so, it was difficult, feeling it curl about, touching deep inside where even his fingers struggled to reach… And I could do nothing about it. I couldn’t tugs on his horns, his hair… Or even any sheets to help keep me grounded from all the overwhelming sensations of him… All I could do was arch my back as my legs trembled, quietly crying out, chanting his name, as if he were a higher being I desired to reach out to, to give me something, anything… And he responded, a deep growl thundering from his chest as his tongue finally pulled away, only to curl and lap around my aching, swollen clit…

“A-aaah…I-I’m...!” Before I could scream my praises, his tongue left me, replaced by his fingers once more as he stole my lips in a starving kiss that stole more than my words and breath away from me…

And yet again, I was helpless to do anything but tremble beneath him in ecstasy, silently moaning into his mouth as his fingers carried me through my high…

The moment he pulled away, I flopped my body towards him, relieved to breathe once more, yet not wanting to be away from the man’s side. So close to my ears, I could hear that sweet voice, almost like honey itself as he gently sat me back on the couch, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

“Do not fret, I shall not leave you like so… Now, would you like to continue, child of man?”

“Y… Yeaaah…” At that, a sweet laugh poured from his lips, a sound I wanted to hear more and more of…

“Very well. Now, even though we’ve prepared, there will still possibly be some pain… With my… Size, such a thing is inevitable…” Despite the reluctant promise, it only managed to rekindle the heat brewing from below.

“O-okay… If it’s too much… I’ll say… Grapefruit…” This time there was no response, until I felt a soft pair of lips upon my temple, coupled with a quiet hum. Slowly, he helped to guide me back up on trembling knees, and soon I found myself back in his lap, leaning against his broad chest, and I gasped… Whatever was between my legs… I already knew what it was, but even without my sight I could tell it was especially thick and hard…

Yet it wasn’t hot. If anything, the scales (or I assumed they were scales) that seemed to decorate his shaft were almost ice cold as they pressed against my heat and stomach. Even as I felt more lube drip onto me from when he poured it onto his cock, it paled in comparison to himself.

“M-Malleus…” Immediately, I could tell he froze.

“... Yes, my human?” I craned my neck back the best I could hoping I was looking where his face was.

“... Can I have another kiss?” He instantly relaxed, giving a quiet chuckle as he complied to my request. While I could ask him to be careful or the like, I already knew he would be, and I didn’t want him to worry any further…

“Such a strange human… I am about to begin, so make sure you breathe.” His hands moved beneath my thighs, gently digging into the soft flesh before he lifted me with ease, and despite his warning, I still found myself out of breath when I found the strange tip prodding against my entrance…

For the first few attempts, he doesn’t manage to get it in, his cock instead gliding along my clit. My entire body shuddered from the foreign sensation of his scales against it, and had it not been for my choked out moan, I’m sure he would’ve stopped right then and there… Yet finally, he got impatient, one of his hands moving from my thigh, (I assume to line himself up properly…)

I’d taken just the tip so far, and even that was quickly becoming an intense stretch compared even to what I was used to with him.

“A-ah…” It didn’t hurt, not quite yet, but I knew at this rate even going slow, some pain would be inevitable… I realized he’d stopped, wanting to make sure things were alright. “G-go on… I know you’ll be careful.”

I felt another kiss upon my forehead, before I could feel myself slowly lowered further onto his shaft. I had no idea how much I’d taken, yet I could already feel myself struggling against my restraints, trying to find something, anything to grab onto, to make me feel more grounded as I could feel myself practically torn in two…

“M-Mal Mal… H-hold on a bit, please…!” He immediately followed my command, though I could tell it was hard for him, with the way he panted over my shoulder, his nails digging almost painfully into my thighs.

“You’re so small, so tight… Yet you’re still taking me so wonderfully… Ah, my precious little human…!” I could barely register the kisses he began to pepper everywhere he could reach, my mind quickly going hazy from the fullness within me… “Surely… Surely you can take more, yes? Yes... I know you can…”

“M-more…?” This already felt as long as he normally was… I should’ve been scared, yet… His tail curled around my leg once more, helping to relax me. “J-just give me a few more seconds… Then we can try…” 

He purred in content, lightly nuzzling against me, and waited as I requested. Soon enough, I felt those strong hands continue to pull me down, each and every scrape of his scales within slowly driving me into a lust-fueled insanity, until I finally found myself held slightly above his hip, feeling his entire body trembling beneath me.

“It… It would be uncouth to try and make you take all of me… On our first time, at least…” Gentle kisses descended upon me once more, one of his hands moving to rest on my stomach. “Even so… You’ve done quite well, my precious, little human… Hm?” I hadn’t even realized that I’d begun to cry, overwhelmed by every other emotion, not until I felt his tongue scrape along my cheek, licking away my tears.

“I-it’s… It’s so much Mal Mal, you’re… So big… Ah…!” I felt him twitch within me, a content purr coming from him once more.

“Shh, shh… Dry your tears, child of man… I promise I shall be gentle with you. If you were to break so soon, that’d be quite a shame, after all… Now, since you behaved so well…” His hand left my stomach, and soon I found my wrists freed from their binds. Immediately, I found a grip onto his thighs, relieved for the newfound freedom. “Good human… Now, shall I return your sight as well, or you prefer the blindfold remain on?”

As if I needed to think twice about the answer.

“P-please… I want to see you… All of you…” It was silent for a moment, but soon, a deep, thunderous laugh echoed from the stone walls of the room.

“You desire to see all of me? You desire to see all of the vile dragon that defiles your innocence as we speak? Why, I’m not sure if you’re a courageous human, or a foolish one…” Yet, as he spoke, I felt him tug on the remaining tie. “But… If that’s what MY human desires, then I shall make it so… “

And with another, sharp tug, the tie was torn apart by a single claw, my sight returning to the dim moonlight…

“You can see now, yes? Just how perfectly you were made for me?” I followed his hand in the mirror as it slid to my lower lips, fingers pausing just as they reached my clit, unable to turn away from the sight of him within me, stretching me to my absolute limit. “I’m sure if I had taken any other partners over the years, human or not, none would even hold a candle to you…” He gently grinded into me, a deep growl escaping his throat from the heavenly sensation, while all I could do was choke a sob of ecstasy.

“A-ah… Ah…”

“That’s it… Just give in, little human…” Grinding into me again, he kissed and nipped along my neck, fangs eager to pierce the soft skin as chartreuse eyes watched each and everyone reaction of mine within the mirror. “Just give in to the pleasure only I and I alone can give you… A pleasure your body will come to crave more than life itself… A pleasure that WILL be life itself for you…”

And once more, that deep, sadistic laugh echoed off the halls.

“So just give in, my precious, little human… And I’ll be sure to pleasure you, to CHERISH you like none other… But only if you say yes~”


End file.
